More Arcobaleno?
by LoveToRead15
Summary: Rumors have been circulating around the mafia about another group of Arcobaleno, turns out there's some truth to the rumors, checker-face has struck again.
1. Chapter 1

**More Arcobaleno? by LoveToRead15**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the lyrics.**

**Summary: Rumors have been circulating around the mafia about another group of Arcobaleno, turns out there's some truth to the rumors, checker-face has struck again.**

* * *

><p><em>"Some Legends are told<em>

_Some turn to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me, _

_Remember me, for centuries._

_Just one mistake_

_Is all it will take_

_We'll go down in history." _

**_-Centuries by Fall Out Boys_**

* * *

><p>o0o<p>

They were gathered.

Seven young teenagers found themselves together in a small establishment, neither of them talked to each other, almost all of them were too weary of the other to be comfortable.

A raven haired Japanese teenager stood by the door of the restaurant, his grey eyes surveyed the others in the room, the teen wore an overcoat with a red armband that read: Disciplinary Committee. The dangerous teen had a reputation for being violent when upholding the law or when someone annoyed him enough to be _disposed_ off.

An indigo haired young man sat at the end of the table, tapping his fingers in the chair, once in a while he would say something, in an attempt to rile someone up, but no one paid any heed, well, the grey eyed teen did. He was well known to be a smooth talker, someone who shouldn't be trifled with, a rising lawyer, and if the rumors were any indication, a very _dangerous_ one.

Across the room a silverette teen sat at the right of the rectangle table, his green eyes never strayed from the mathematical report he was reading, and every now and then he would look up to the brunette sitting at the head of the table. He had a reputation for being a genius, surpassing the greatest mathematician of all time, well, with the probable exemption of someone named reborn, but still he was considered to be a modern day, Albert Einstein.

A Japanese looking young teen sat at the left of the of the rectangle, he wore a baseball uniform, and constantly threw up the ball only to catch it minutes later, the young athlete was a well known figure in the sport industry, as an up and coming baseball star. Already, the teen was breaking records previously thought impossible.

There was a young man in the corner of the room, who appeared to punching nothing, but air, every once in a while he would exclaim the word 'Extreme'.

The youngest person in the room was a dark haired, green eyed, thirteen year old, and even though he was young, he kept resembling a gun before putting it back together, every now and then he would reach into his pocket and unwrap a candy. The young boy was the sole heir to the weapon company his grandfather owned, he himself was known to be very proficient with a gun.

The brunette sitting at the head of the table was reading a report, he was the only one who appeared to be calm, his trouble shooting skills were legendary, among business owners, he worked under his adoptive father, who was an owner of the fourth biggest corporation in the country(Italy) business.

* * *

><p>o0o<p>

As time passed on, they became acquainted to one another, enough that from time to time they would begin initiate a conversation of some kind, never private of course, just about things in general.

* * *

><p>o0o<p>

They stared at their hands, no one was able to say anything, nor were they in any state to stop the hooded man from leaving.

They were babies . . .

The first one to burst into tears was a fluffy haired, brown eyed baby, who held onto an orange colored pacifier.. His papa was going to kill him!

All the others took a moment to regroup himself, the only one not affected as hard as the other was a baby with the brightest green eyes, whose hair was styled in an Afro, and wore a green pacifier on his neck. Perhaps it was because he was the youngest of the group.

After some time, all of them decided to travel together, even the more reluctant baby (who carried the purple colored pacifier), all of them were determined to break the curse put on them.

As they traveled together, they came across many dangerous situations, more often than not it led to violence, and because of that many rumors began to spread, enough of them made themselves known to Vongola Nono, who worried that it could become a potential threat in the future, he was so worried that the man himself sent a team to investigate.

The leader of the team: _Reborn_.

The team: The rest of the original _Arcobaleno_.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. <strong>

**Just something that was stuck in my head, figured might as well write it.**

**Read & Review**


	2. Transitions

**More Arcobaleno? by LoveToRead15**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Summary: Rumors had been circulating around the mafia about another group of Arcobaleno, turns out there is some truth to the rumors, checker-face has struck again.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I want to heal<em>

_I want to feel _

_like I'm close to something real_

_I want to find_

_Something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong"_

_**-Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>_** Transitions**_

* * *

><p><strong>o0o<strong>

The first time Reborn had heard of the second Arcobaleno he had thought it was a bunch of _bull-shit._

Nerveless, he had kept an ear out, in case there was some truth to the gossip. When his minions, err, _fellow colleagues_, that is, came back empty handed, he dismissed them entirely. Imagine Reborns surprised when he was called into Nono's office, and ordered to hunt down the elusive _group_ (Reborn refused to call them _Arcobaleno_ until he saw them for himself), Reborn was also to inform his fellow Arcobaleno of the situation. They were to handle the situation delicately.

Colonnello had been hearing the rumors, he did work in Mafia Land it was impossible for him not to hear them, but he didn't believe them either, until Reborn himself came.

Lal Mirch had been busy planning a hostile takeover half way across the country, So, when she was told of the recent development she was shocked, and despite herself, relieved. If there was another group out there, who were like them, then perhaps that meant they could get closer to breaking the curse.

Viper or Mammon (as he/she liked to call himself these days), had been easily persuaded to help search for the supposedly second Arcobaleno, partly because he was desperate to break the curse put on him/her, and because he/she was enticed to join in the form of a very hefty sum.

Skull was too afraid of Reborn to not do what he was ordered, so with a heavy heart, he set out in search of another group of Arcobaleno, Skull never questioned it, he reasoned that if checker-face created them for whatever reason, then it wasn't impossible for the man to create another group of Arcobaleno.

Verde refused to join Reborn hunt down an unknown group, Verde had no interest in that, he had never minded being trapped in a baby's body (just annoyed), and he had better things to do at the lab. Reborn had to drag Verde with the group as they traveled.

The surprise came in the form of Fon, a Chinese baby who had a serene feel to him, it appeared that he had his son kidnapped a year ago, and no matter what Fon did he couldn't find any trail of his missing son. Not even through the triad. The 'baby' was heart broken, breaking the curse was the last thing on his mind, and the other felt for him but orders where orders, besides it was more than likely that he would be able to find his son by traveling with them than staying in Namimori, the last place his son had been seen alive. If the 'baby' was able to help with the search of the newest Arcobaleno, well, that was a bonus.

Sadly, Luce, was unable to come and help Reborn, her health wasn't at its best, and she had her own famiglia to run, she couldn't leave even if she wanted to, but she offered to help Fon search for his son, to which the former martial artist agreed to.

* * *

><p><strong>o0o<strong>

During the first week traveling together, the Arcobaleno ran into a murder investigation, and then to an orphanage. They left it pretty quickly, and no one really paid any attention to it, after all runaways cases weren't a surprise to the local cops.

Lambo, the group quickly found out, knew a lot about being in shady places, he could get his hands on weapons faster than anyone else, he also knew how underground worked, it was a surprise because of Lambo's spoiled attitude towards, well, everything in general.

The one who handled most of the talking was Hibari Kyouya, who always had to curb his violent nature, and always disappeared at times. It would have been Hayato Gokudera or Mukuro Rokudo, but after the 'incident' neither aforementioned people were allowed to. It was laughable that it was the most violent person in the group who was delegated to talking to others, but no one could deny that the baby with the purple pacifier got the information.

Tsuna, as he liked to be called, made plans to travel to whatever destination they had chosen, he handled the groups problems as efficiently as possible.

Gokudera handled the financial problems of the small group, after all, they had a spoiled brat and a lot of people who destroyed private property on a daily basis. He also came up with plans on how to get the money needed, not all of them legal.

It was Mukuro Rokudo whose invaluable skill of making them nearly invisible came to play, they knew that they were bound to catch the attention of someone, but for now it was the holder f the indigo's pacifiers problem to hide the groups tracks.

Sasagawa Ryohei was a surprisingly good medic, if any of them got sick they were left in the capable hands of the yellow pacifier holder.

Yamamoto Takeshi was a gifted con artist, his personality but many people at ease, his easy smile won them over more often than not, and the bay turned out to be very gifted with the sword.

Together they were a formidable team, of course they could be better, but they were still getting use to one another.

Still, they were all happy they had met one another, they felt like they belonged for the first time in their life, it felt like family.

Before this they had been so alone, but now they were family, they looked out for one another, and they were happy.

And before they it half a year had passed.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes!**

**Read & Review**


	3. Missing you

**More Arcobaleno?** by **LoveToRead15**

**Disclaimer:** I **don't** **own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Summary: Rumors have been circulating around the mafia about another group of Arcobaleno, turns out there's some truth to them, checker-face is back, and struck again.**

* * *

><p><strong>o0o<strong>

The Vongola's Arcobaleno had been traveling for months. The group they were hunting down were good at keeping their location a secret, if they had been anyone else they would have lost the trail that they were following.

As it was, it took them a month to track them down, it led them to orphanage.

The Vongala arcobaleno entered the shabby, rundown building, they did so with great reluctance, soon after the matriarch of the place took them in, it was her job after all. Reborn took the opportunity to interrogate the staff.

Two days later, after a long discussion with the police, and neighboring stares, the Vongola arcobaleno left the area.

"Anything useful? " a green haired baby asked in a flat tone.

Reborn shrugged it off, it was Verde (Reborn disliked the lightning arcobaleno with a passion), but answered anyway. "Nothing. "

Lal Mirch cursed out loud, shocking most of her team.

"So, what do we do? "

Reborn turned to Viper, who was too busy counting money to pay attention to the situation at hand.

"Track them down, Viper." The silent _or else_ was left unsaid.

Viper scoffed but quickly went to work, the mist arcobaleno did not wish not bring upon himself the anger of the sun arcobaleno, he wasn't suicidal. At least he had been payed well before hand.

A few moments later he announced. "North, they are heading north."

The rest gave a nod and started on their journey.

**oOo**

Thevongola's arcobalenobegan to move north, never actually knowing the exact location they were heading too, they often relied on Viper to tell them were to go, and they would be off. It was a constantly changing journey, never stopping in fear of letting their prey get further away from the marks, and throughout it all the Arcobaleno was never able to enjoy the simple luxuries they'd grown accustomed. Reborn had grown into an unbearable mood throughout it all, coffee that was well prepared was something that was hard to come by and impossible to get.

The Arcobaleno was finally able to pick up another detail on the group they were following, they were in Britain, and it appeared that it led into another orphanage. Seriously, what was it with orphanage's that drew the recently turned Arcobaleno's attention?

Viper was the only one who understood, he gave a nod of approval, it truly was a good way to save money.

As the Arcobaleno approached the orphanage, they were surprised that no building was in sight,not even the foundations of a building,no children were in sight. The Arcobaleno went their own way, searching for any relevant information, half an hour later they regrouped, as it turned out there had never been an orphanage, it was a place were families with strong ties to the underworld came to purchase other people, to be more clear on the matter, it was a human trafficking location that was often used as purchase center. The local police had not cared as the is was a poor town, and they didn't have the resources to help, then about two weeks ago seven infants had shown up,and annihilated the mafia family who owned the small town, in half a day nothing was left.

The Arcobaleno were left speechless, but soon resumed their hunt, time was wasting.

**oOo**

Fon was scared, terrified even, his son was missing, he didn't care that his son was already a teenager and more than capable of defending himself, no he was losing his calm and slowly defending into insanity. When he found out his son was missing, he first suspected that it was related to his work with the traid, but when that lead came out with nothing, he gave up that front (there was also the fact that no one step up to claim it as their work and no ransom was asked).

The second thing Fon did was search through his sons contacts, unfortunately but here was no one but the organization his son had created and they knew nothing. Fon searched for possible enemies his son had made throughout his reign in Namimori,it was their he had hit a land mine, most of the local and foreign yakuza wanted his son dead, delinquents, students, teachers, civilians, and the mafia. It seemed that his son had ruled with an iron fist, nothing went passed him, justice was always served, and any crime committed was out to stop immediately, with the party put in prison or killed. Namimori was a crime free town were the rules were followed to the letter, or you suffered the consequences. The list of possible enemies was long and many people had already tried to assassinate his son only to fail. Rebron was impressed with Fons son the rest were rightfully weary.

"What exactly did your son do?" Asked Lal Mirch.

Fon gave a polite cough, "He upheld the peace in Namimori."

The rest of the Arcobaleno stared at Fon in disbelief, well reborn scoffed and letter Leon, but everyone else look skeptical. It was Skull who was brave enough ( or stupid) to actually question the answer given. "No, seriously."

Fons smile became strained. "My son upheld the peace in Namimori . . .albietly in a very violent manner."

Rebron gave chuckle, "Whatever, works right."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**Thank you for reading, I apologize for any spelling or grammer mistakes found, Thank you for those of you who have reviewed on the previous chapters!**

**Read & Review**


End file.
